De l'amour à la haine: briser les doutes
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Caroline et Tyler, parce que même lorsque tout nous sépare, parfois il est possible de surmonter la haine.
1. De l'amour à la haine

En voyant la bande-annonce de l'épisode 2.13, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être mortifiée par les gestes de Tyler. J'ai voulu lui arracher cet air qu'il affiche avec suffisance au moment où il enferme Caroline dans la cage. Et c'est comme ça, alors que je ruminais la suite de la série, que je me suis retrouvée à écrire cet OS. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais. Les sentiments blessés et trahis de Tyler, et la peur et la confiance que Caroline éprouve envers lui. J'ai mis du temps sur cet OS, négligeant du coup d'autres que j'aurais dut terminée (notamment la suite de Pour autant de souffrances), mais je ne le regrette pas. Enfin, j'ai pensé laisser dormir l'OS au fond fin fond de mon ordinateur avec les autres et ne le publier que plus tard lorsque j'aurais le courage de le relire, mais je me suis dis qu'il avait intérêt à être mis en ligne avant la diffusion du prochain épisode où jamais il n'apparaîtrait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et **pour les reviewers anonymes, je fini toujours par répondre sur mon blogue, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Pairing : Tyler/Caroline**

**Rating : J'hésite entre T et M, pour la violence. :S **

**Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est aux producteurs de ****The Vampire Diaries ****et J.L. Smith.**

* * *

**Résumer**

Tyler a passé la nuit à ruminer les confidences de Jules. Il n'a pas voulu y croire dans un premier temps, mais il est vite forcé de faire face à la vérité : elle est coupable. Suite à cette révélation, quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose qui le changea et fait ressortir le côté sombre de son être. Un côté sombre qui le poussera sur la voix de la haine et l'amour… [Suite de l'épisode 2.12]

* * *

**_Ne pouvant corriger sa folie, il tentait de lui donner l'apparence de la raison._**

_-Alfred de Musset_

* * *

**De l'amour à la haine : briser les doutes**

Les yeux de Caroline vagabondèrent à travers la pièce qui lui semblait de plus en plus sinistre à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la noirceur ou le froid qui y régnait, ou peut-être était-ce cette immense cage entassée entre divers boîtes de carton ou ces chaînes suspendues au plafond qui semblaient se moquer d'elle, menaçantes, mais l'endroit avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Désagréable. Ses mains rejoignirent instinctivement ses épaules alors qu'elle vit Tyler revenir vers elle.

-Tyler, j'aimerais qu'on…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses bras retombèrent ballant le long de son corps, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur. Tyler avait changé. Son sourire pourtant si chaleureux lorsqu'il l'avait conduite ici, lui disant qu'il voulait absolument lui parler de quelque chose de personnel, s'était effacé rendant ses traits terrifiants. Plus aucune douceur ne semblait l'habiter. Caroline avala sa salive en même temps que ses mots, mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de parler ou de fuir.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, laissant trois pas de distance entre eux. Rien n'empêchait qu'elle le sentait sur elle. L'impression que de son regard il la maintenait en place, ce qui était en soit stupide, elle en était consciente, ne la quittait pas. Un frisson qu'elle ne put retenir la parcourut brutalement, la faisant gémir dans un sursaut.

-Qui t'as transformé, Caroline?

Le ton était dur. Plus rien d'amical. Caroline croisa son regard à cet instant, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle n'y vit rien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le sol, effrayée de ne pas pouvoir mentir correctement. Ça lui faisait mal, Tyler avait le droit de savoir, lui-même embarqué dans cette histoire chaotique malgré lui, un des principaux protagonistes même, d'une certaine façon, mais elle avait fait des promesses et devait le tenir à l'écart de leur secret pour leur propre sécurité. Il était l'ennemi même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Même si elle faisait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas peur d'elle et l'accepte, ne lui révélant pas cette rivalité. Elle lui apprendrait, doucement, avec le temps, les légendes, comme elle l'avait fait en lui parlant des effets de la morsure d'un loup-garou sur un vampire. Lorsqu'il serait prêt et parviendrait à se contrôler. Il était encore trop jeune, trop instable. Damon et Stefan ne la laisseraient jamais faire.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle sentant que sa voix chavirait. J'ai ouvert les yeux un matin et j'ai été attiré par l'odeur du sang. Attirée au point de vouloir le boire. Ça m'a pris un temps avant de comprendre, j'étais effrayée. Par ce besoin viscéral qui s'emparait de moi dès qu'un humain était à proximité, de cette force nouvelle que je ne contrôlais pas. De moi-même. Et j'ai fini par comprendre, j'étais un vampire. Mais je n'ai jamais sut qui m'avait transformé.

-Vraiment? Nargua Tyler brisant la distance entre eux d'un pas.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Caroline et la secouèrent sans ménagement. Elle releva la tête, un peu étourdit. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et se bouche se tordit. Ses membres tremblaient sous les mains de Tyler qui ne semblait pas contrôler sa force. Il serrait ses épaules beaucoup trop fortement, accroissant la pression sur elle.

-Je croyais que tu étais la seule? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres vampires dans cette ville? Combien êtes-vous Caroline? Enh, combien de saletés dans ton genre rôdent à Mystic Falls?

-Il n'y a que moi, Tyler. Je ne connais pas d'autres vampires à Mystic Falls, je suis la seule!

Elle tentait de mettre toute la conviction dont elle était capable dans sa voix, ses yeux devenant suppliants. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche, qu'il la laisse quitter cet endroit effrayant et qu'il redevienne le Tyler qu'elle connaissait, cet ami avec qui elle partageait tant. Mais Tyler ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle, comme poussé de l'avant par une force invisible pour l'amener dans ses retranchements. Pour lui arracher une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi Jules m'a dit hier soir que cette ville empestait l'odeur des vampires? Enh? Pourquoi Caroline?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de nouveau de stupeur. Sa bouche suivit le mouvement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment Jules pouvait savoir? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Elle n'était pas réellement là, c'était juste ses éternelles angoisses qui reprenaient le dessus lui faisant voir le pire de la situation. Doucement, ses doigts frappèrent contre sa cuisse et saisirent sa peau à travers son pantalon. Elle se pinça. Une première fois. Puis trois autres encore. La douleur la fit crisper ses muscles, mais elle la chassa rapidement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Elle les serra pendant quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit rapidement. Le décor n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours dans cette pièce glaciale. Tyler la maintenait toujours sous son emprise. Elle faisait toujours face à ce visage inconnu.

-Tu m'as menti...

La voix de Tyler était basse, neutre également. Pourtant, malgré ses traits figés dans la dureté, Caroline savait qu'il se sentait trahis. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il n'arriverait jamais, malgré sa volonté, à camoufler chacune de ses pensées. Ils avaient trop vécu ensemble, en une seule nuit, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire à travers lui. Elle l'avait vu vulnérable, ça en disait beaucoup. Trahis plus que blessé. Trahis plus qu'ennemi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de croire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment cette situation.

-Non, Tyler, je… Je suis désolée…

-Désolée de quoi? D'avoir tué mon oncle Mason?

Sa voix claqua et elle sursauta, surprise par ses propos. Elle mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler et les images apparurent dans sa tête, lui rappelant des souvenirs. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Manson, il n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser à tort!

-Quoi? Non, je ne l'ai…

Il la poussa en arrière sans prévenir. Elle trébucha, eut du mal à se reprendre, mais parvint finalement, à grand renfort de vastes gestes de ses bras, à retrouver son équilibre. Il revenait vers elle. Elle recula, mais ne put guère aller bien loin. Elle trébucha de nouveau, cette fois retenue par quelque chose. Sa main s'étira derrière elle, découvrant le métal. Son dos y était appuyé. La cage qu'elle avait vue un peu plutôt se tenait derrière elle. Elle avala bruyamment sa salive, consciente que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit quand tu as enfoncé la lame en argent dans son cœur? De la joie? Tu as aimé?

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une moue dédaigneuse lui faisant bien comprendre ce qu'elle était à ses yeux maintenant. Elle se sentait comme une lépreuse qui n'avait plus d'avenir et qui ne recevrait pu d'affection et ce dernier point fut suffisant pour faire naître les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle ne les laissa pas couler, les retenant bravement, affrontant le regard de Tyler, niant la réalité. Elle se serait jetée à genoux pour le supplier s'il lui avait demandé.

-C'est terminé Caroline, tu ne peux plus me mentir.

Il la poussa durement contre la paroi de la cage. Malgré cette fierté qu'elle voulait conserver face à son tortionnaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri. Ses bras se levèrent instinctivement, camouflant son visage même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'était que son dos qui était touché, puis ses fesses alors qu'elle tombait durement contre le sol. Elle ne bougea pas, recherchant le souffle qu'elle avait retenu suite à son cri. Les mains de Tyler se refermèrent autour de ses poignets et elle fut certaine que si elle n'avait pas été humaine il y aurait eu des traces sur sa peau. Il la tira vers le haut, l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les bras de son corps se fit ressentir. Elle vacilla quelque peu, mais fut sur ses pieds, une nouvelle fois sous l'emprise du loup-garou.

-C'est pour ça que tu es restée avec moi malgré les risques durant la nuit de pleine lune? Tu voulais que j'aille confiance en toi… Tu voulais me piéger ! C'est ça? J'étais la prochaine victime sur ta liste…

Une première blessure fut alors infligée à son cœur. La déception s'attaqua à son être et sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle avait voulu le piéger alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à le rassurer, l'accompagnant au mieux dans sa douleur. Le cri qu'elle lui adressa, elle le puisa au fond de son désespoir, espérant qu'il l'entende, lui le Tyler qu'elle connaissait, et qu'il reprenne ses esprits, s'excusant des horreurs qu'il lui disait.

-Tyler, non!

Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la cage sans ménagement. Sa tête heurta le fond, son menton toucha le sol. Elle ramena tout son corps en boule, comme un chat, les mains posées sur le sol, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Elle haletait, remettant de l'ordre de son esprit. Sa confiance en lui s'effeuillait doucement, incertaine de pouvoir la rebâtir.

-Tyler, pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je me suis battue pour toi! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi! Écoute-moi, je t'en supplie, Tyler. Nous sommes amis…

Elle s'était relevée, puis s'était reculée vers le fond de la cage. Ses genoux s'étaient instinctivement ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses mains se serrant autour d'eux, et son menton se déposant dans le creux que formaient ses genoux collés. Un instant de frayeur s'était emparé d'elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la folie de l'adolescent. Un bref éclair de fureur avait traversé ses yeux, mais elle ne l'avait pas manqué. C'était le mot « _amis »_ qui l'avait occasionné. Il était disparut lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche dans un rictus douloureux, se remettant à cracher sa hargne contre elle.

-J'ai cru t'aimer, Caroline, être amoureux de toi. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais être celle qui était faite pour moi, parce que tu me comprenais, que tu étais différente toi aussi. Mais finalement, tu n'es qu'une pourriture.

La porte de la cage se referma violement et il attacha ensemble les chaînes, lui enlevant tout espoir de s'enfuir. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait la faisait grincer des dents, recroquevillée contre elle-même au fond de la cage. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent inconsciemment contre l'un des barreaux comme s'ils avaient été pour elle une bouée de sauvetage capable de la maintenir à la surface. Elle luttait. Contre ses larmes. Contre sa peur. Contre cette trahison qui venait de lui déchirer ce qui restait de sa confiance et de ses espoirs. Elle se mit à se maudire intérieurement, haïssant ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir arracher sa nature vampirique au scalpel et redevenir la Caroline naïve et un peu égoïste, jalouse et possessive qu'elle était. Elle aurait même accepté de demeurer dans l'ombre d'Elena, juste pour échapper à ce moment. Le nom de Katherine vint s'imposer dans son esprit et un gémissement monta dans sa gorge. Beaucoup de gens en avaient après la garce et beaucoup voulait sa mort. Elle souhaitait être celle qui mette un terme à ses jours. Elle l'avait fait baver durant les derniers mois, mais elle avait aussi fait souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait, sans remord, avec seul le plaisir comme sentiment apparent.

-Tu es une bête sauvage Caroline Forbes, tu n'as rien d'humaine. Et les bêtes sauvages, on les enferme pour les tuer!

Alors qu'elle se résignait lentement à son sort, attendant avec amertume douleur promise par Tyler et la libération qui s'en suivrait par la mort, un seul nom lui vient à l'esprit, celui de Matt, lui rappelant son amour pour lui, renié par tous ces secrets qui les entouraient. Ses yeux se fermèrent, oubliant Tyler qui s'afférait à quelques mètres d'elle et elle l'imagina enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, susurrant à son oreille qu'il était là pour la sauver et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar déjà derrière elle. Elle se laissa bercer par ses caresses et les baisers dans son cou, nichant sa tête contre torse, se collant davantage contre lui et lui arrachant la promesse que jamais il ne la laisserait. Perdue dans ses divagations, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair, injectant la verveine à forte dose dans son organisme, que l'image de Matt s'effaça brusquement, la faisant ouvrir les yeux sans pourtant voir autre chose que la noirceur derrière son regard embrouillé. Dans sa tête, elle criait et tendait la main vers son amour disparut, s'enfonçant davantage à mesure que se faufilait la verveine en elle et bientôt, ce cauchemar ne fut effectivement plus qu'un souvenir. Ses paupières retombèrent et sa tête s'affaissa contre sa poitrine, noyée dans la terreur.

À l'extérieur de la cage, le jeune ne s'était pas départit de sa dureté. Sa mâchoire était toujours tendue, ses muscles crispés et ses doigts refermés autour de la seringue. Seuls ses yeux parlaient encore, là où la douleur ne pouvait se cacher. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le malaise qui semblait vouloir prendre d'assaut cet espace vide à l'intérieur de son torse et tourna les talons, refusant de regarder une derrière fois cette fille, ce monstre dont il avait été brièvement amoureux.

Jules se tenait encore à quelques pas derrière lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'il s'immobilisa. Son sourire lui donna envie de la gifler. Elle s'avança vers lui, posa une main contre son épaule et le félicita.

-Tu as fait un excellent travail, Tyler. Maintenant, ne nous reste plus qu'à remplir toutes ces autres cages vides et à nettoyer Mystic Falls de la pourriture qui la salie. Mason serait fier de toi.

L'adolescent releva le menton, sa tête tournant vers les autres cages entassées plus loin dans la pièce, puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur l'amie de son oncle. Il souleva ses sourcils, les rabaissant presqu'immédiatement, et continua son chemin, quittant cet endroit qui le frigorifiait. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était Caroline et qu'il voulait la faire payer pour cette trahison. Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle souffre comme lui avait souffert. Mais il doutait de pouvoir recommencer encore des dizaines de fois. Il doutait que son oncle ait pu être fier de lui. Peu importe ce que le geste représentait, il était certain que Mason n'aurait pas approuvé un acte injustifié. Même pour le venger. Le malaise revient l'écraser, plus fort encore alors que les pleurs de Caroline Forbes et son rire se mêlaient dans son esprit.

* * *

**Parce que j'espère que Tyler réalisera plus rapidement sa naïveté...**_Laissez une review si vous aussi vous pleurerez Caroline…_


	2. Tes bras ne sont peutêtre pas si froids

_Écrit pour le défi '6 variations' sur livejournal, sur le thème 'Peut-être bien que…'. Le but est d'écrire six fics avec six pairing différents et six fandoms différents._

* * *

**Pairing : Caroline/Tyler**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Résumé**

Suite de la scène entre Caroline et Tyler dans l'épisode 1.

* * *

**Tes bras ne sont peut-être pas si froids**

Il n'y avait que la lueur de la lune pour les éclairer. Tyler en était légèrement agacé : il aurait de loin préféré la pénombre entière, la lune ne lui rappelait que trop que la prochaine pleine lune ne saurait tarder. Mais Tyler ne voulait pas se lever; la masse froide qu'il tenait entre ses bras lui était beaucoup trop agréable.

Il baissa le regard vers Caroline. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment? Trop longtemps pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Trop longtemps pour qu'il ne veule pas recommencer. Là, maintenant. Mais elle était trop belle pour qu'il n'ose la réveiller.

Tyler baissa le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres contre son front. Elle remua légèrement. Sa bouche lui brûlait. Il sentit la main se poser inconsciemment contre son cœur. Une nouvelle brûlure. Un battement manqué. Palpitation.

Il entendait encore les mots. Ceux de Jule, plus particulièrement. '_Vampires et loup-garou ne sont pas compatibles. Ils n'existent que pour s'entretuer._' Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent la peau de Caroline, Tyler se dit que peut-être, après tout, ce n'était que des mensonges. Peut-être que Caroline et lui étaient fait pour être ensembles…


	3. La musique de ton coeur

_Écrit pour la journée mondiale du rire. Bonne lecture!_

**Pairing : Tyler/Caroline**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

**La musique de ton cœur**

Caroline s'était endormie depuis un bon moment déjà. Tyler n'hésita plus, la faisant doucement rouler sur le dos. Il aimait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle s'endormait contre son torse, mais il aimait davantage être celui qui appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Juste-là où son cœur aurait dut battre.

Le son lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais entendu celui de Caroline battre, mais il pouvait tout de même s'imaginer le son qu'émettrait son cœur. Et la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir le remplacer, combler le vide que cette absence créait en lui, c'était de l'entendre rire. Un rire doux, comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. La musique de son cœur éteint.

Tyler ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer à quel point ce rire était rare. Surtout maintenant avec les derniers évènements. Avec son père qui était revenu dans sa vie d'une façon aussi brutale, avec lui-même qui avait commis tant d'erreurs et qui n'était pas encore certain d'un jour pouvoir se faire pardonner entièrement. Et avec toute cette histoire avec Klaus qui n'en finissait plus.

Caroline ne riait plus que rarement.

Alors qu'il écoutait le silence qui l'habitait, il se promit que quoi qu'il arrive, dorénavant, il ferait tout pour la faire rire. Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes par jour. Au moins, il pourrait voir son visage s'illuminer et entendre la musique de son cœur…


End file.
